


Ciel and Alois have a ball

by CelestialAndBold



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAndBold/pseuds/CelestialAndBold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Alois have a ball. At the ball. Or rather, Alois gets rapey with Ciel in the clearing and finally "has" him. Don't hate me. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciel and Alois have a ball

Alois was barely older than him and exhibited a similar build, yet he was taller and heavier so retained the strength necessary to keep the young lord Phantomhive pinned firmly to the ground. Unable to move, Ciel felt the damp forest soil beneath him and sticks poking into his back and arms. He struggled as moonlight streamed through the trees and danced upon Alois’ eyes, making Ciel certain he was grinning with twisted glee.

 

“Are you enjoying the ball so far, Phantomhive?” Alois smirked. He released one of Ciel’s wrists from his grip for a moment only to slam it back down to the earth with his elbow. Any hopefulness conjured in that half-second was crushed along with his wrist. Alois stroked Ciel’s neck with two fingers.

“Get OFF me you… you..!”

“Oh now, now”.

Ciel’s writhes of protest suddenly became writhes of a pleasure impossible to ignore as Alois’ lips graced a tender spot on his neck.

“Aaaah! Stop it!” he squirmed underneath the larger boy.

“Resistant, are we?” Alois kissed him again, grabbing his navy hair with his free hand and forcing his head to the side to expose his soft neck. He snaked his marked tongue up and down it, letting out a small giggle at Ciel’s protests.

“What the hell do you think you’re”-

The blonde boy grinned devilishly before forcing his tongue into Ciel’s mouth, smoothly exploring it; gently moving his lips as Ciel tensed and then relaxed. Their lips locked for half a minute before Alois pulled away gasping.

“I said, what the hell do you think”-

Alois pounced on him again, silencing him as his soft lips moved over the little lord’s own.

 _This is … wrong!_ Ciel screamed internally. _He can’t take this any further. Surely he can’t- this is insane!_ He tried to struggle under him again only to be forced down with more weight.

 

To his relief, Alois suddenly pulled away. A slight look of shock passed over his features as he reddened, ignoring the string of abuse thrown at him by the Phantomhive boy.

“How dare you! I don’t now what you’re trying to pull here but I will not stand for this. I request you immediately …” Ciel trailed off, also beginning to blush. _Oh god. Don’t tell me…_

Alois’ length stiffened between them.

_Surely he’s not going to…_

Perhaps he had been to preoccupied with the shock of his circumstance, or perhaps his rival moved quicker than anticipated. Regardless, with a singular sharp motion, Alois tore the tie from Ciel’s neck and, having only released him for a second, pulled his wrists together and bound them crushingly tight.

“Aha! Trussed up like a Christmas turkey,” he rejoiced. “How fares your dignity now, Phantomhive?”  
“I’ve had just about enough of this,” Ciel growled. “Sebastian! This is an order!” Again, he knew he had sorely underestimated his opponent when Alois’ own necktie was torn off and stuffed into his mouth, rendering him speechless. “Hmmph!” At once, the lavender glow of Ciel’s contract mark subsided and Alois knew he had broken the order.

“Let’s see you try and call for your butler now, huh?” The Trancy boy pinched Ciel’s cheeks before leaning in to kiss his soft neck again.

“Mmmph!”

“I think you’re secretly enjoying this ball.” The sultry whisper sent a shiver down Ciel’s spine.

 

Alois continued to work his way up and down his neck, nibbling on his earlobe for a moment. He began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his collarbone which he nipped at playfully. Struggles of protest became writhes of pleasure as he kissed him gently and ran his fingers gracefully over his neck’s most tender spots.

 _This is wrong…_ “Ahhh!” Ciel bit into his gag and cringed. _I_ need _to fight it._

“I’m going to corrupt that perfect soul of yours” Alois whispered between kisses. “I’m intent on savoring you before Bassie gets a chance to.” He pulled away for a second to drink in the sight of the boy below him. “Sebastian would never pine over something so… tainted” he smirked.

Ciel refused to make eye contact with him.

“Ugh, I’ll be damned if I don’t make you enjoy this!” Alois pulled the gag from Ciel’s mouth and forced his lips against the blue haired boy’s once more. The kiss began slow and smooth before accelerating into something frenzied and desperate. Finally, Alois felt Ciel respond as his tongue encircled his before sliding in and out of his mouth. He began to grind against him.

 

Again, they broke away gasping for air and, only having a second to catch his breath, Ciel found the neck tie stuffed into his mouth once more.

“We wouldn’t want Bassie spoiling our night” he winked and quickened his pace.

Ciel panted at the increased friction. _If he keeps this up for much longer…_ He felt himself heating up, his face turning red as he blushed madly.  
“Oooh… And there it is.” Against his own length, Alois felt Ciel’s. He moved against him harder and faster. “That’s more like it.”

Ciel moaned into his bonds as he grew in length, becoming increasingly firmer by the second.

“Didn’t I tell you I wanted you?”

 

 _Why am I letting this happen!?_ All he could do was moan and bite down on the necktie again, enduring it. _This is… wrong…_ As his assailant’s hands moved down his body, he fought to ignore the pleasure surging through him. _Sebastian, why aren’t you here!?_

The blonde boy’s icy eyes locked onto his own and again, a devilish grin spread across his face before he plunged a hand into Ciel’s pants.

“Aaaah! Alois!” he cried into his bonds and produced a distorted mumble.  
“Oh hush now” Alois poked his tongue out. “Your butler can’t hear you, you know?”

_No! He’ll come for me, I know it!_

“Even if he _does_ hear you, you can’t give him an order whilst gagged. Besides, you’re not in any real danger, or pain,” he mocked, gently stroking and tugging at his length. He giggled, giddy with excitement. “Would you call this agony, Ciel?” he wrapped his lengthy fingers around him, moving them up and down as he planted small, light kisses along his collarbone. It sent Ciel humming in response.

 _The bastard!_ He thought he could die.

“In fact…” his pace quickened as he tightened his grip, “I think Bassie would offer us a little privacy, don’t you?”

Ciel wasn’t sure how much more he could take as he continued to heat up, bound, gagged and indignantly helpless to Alois’ will as he continued relentlessly tugging and stroking, assaulting him with pleasure. Ciel moaned.

 

Finding his gag removed once more, he was offered a moment to breathe as he felt the older boy’s tongue against his own once more. This time he responded, following his movements as their tongues danced. He drew his arms around Alois, wrists still painfully bound, and pulled him close to force his tongue further in. The kiss became frenzied as their tongues mingled, sliding over one another between desperate gasps. They pulled away panting, hearts racing, as Ciel blushed at the scandalous act. All the while, Alois pumped up and down at a steady pace.

“You can’t tell me you’re not enjoying this, Ciel” the blonde eyed him mischievously.

“I… uh…” Ciel was losing himself. He felt himself getting close. _Why am I doing this!?_ Breathing faster, his tongue lolled out.

Alois took no chances and picked up the necktie again. No way was that goddamn demon interrupting now. Not now that he finally had Ciel.  
“Hey! What are”-

Stuffing it into his mouth, he planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

“Hmmph!”

Alois’ pumping slowed as he ran his hands over Ciel’s smooth chest, causing him to respond with deep and shallow breaths. He felt his hair stand on end.

“I want you to close your eyes, Ciel…”

He looked at him perplexed- the moon was no longer in the middle of the sky and, obscured by tall trees, the limited moonlight streaming into the clearing made it difficult to see.  
“This is an _order_ , Ciel” he emphasized in a sultry tone, nibbling at his earlobe again.

Ciel’s heart raced. _Oh, I see how it is._

He closed his eyes and to his relief, Alois transferred his entire weight from his body. He heard him giggle as he unbuttoned his pants, lowering them and allowing Ciel’s erection to spring out.

 _Is he really about to… Oh god…_ Ciel already felt uncomfortable and so at this point believed little more could faze him. “Ahhh!” he cried into his bonds. _Incorrect_.

 

Alois’ warm, wet tongue wrapped around Ciel’s tip, massaging it gentle in a slow circular motion. The blue haired boy’s breathing rate significantly increased as he shook at the sensation. Toying with him, Alois pulled at the base of his cock whilst continuing to concentrate on his head, licking at it like a cat and staring at him all the while. Licking up and down his length to lubricate it, he slid both hands over it, stroking it and rubbing with increased force.

“You have no idea how _vulnerable_ you look,” he purred. He licked at the tip again for a moment and drew out another tortured cry from Ciel. “How _vulnerable and weak_ you look.”

 

Ciel gasped as the boy effortlessly took his entire length into his mouth and swirled it around inside, wrapping his lips around whilst caressing it with his soft tongue.

 _Why did I let this happen?_ Ciel lamented internally. _But… I can’t stop. Not now._ It was becoming utterly unbearable.

Alois’ pace quickened and he hummed softly, adding subtle vibrations. Ciel responded with humming of his own at the new sensation.

 _If he keeps this up…_ “Aaah!”

Tightening his lips, he slid it in and out of his mouth quicker and quicker. However, Alois was taken back when he felt a sudden release coating his mouth. Ciel cried out, biting into his bonds and shaking as tears welled up in his eyes. The Trancy boy could barely help but grin as cum continued to coat both their chests. He wiped his lips clean, the hot sticky fluid still rolling over his tongue.

He launched himself at Ciel who was softly whimpering and forced his tongue into his mouth. It took a moment for Ciel to realize he was tasting himself.

 _Oh well._ He moved his tongue against Alois’.

Sticky threads connected them between kisses as heat began fading from Ciel’s shuddering body.

 

“You’ve never tried anything like this before, have you?” Alois inquired, now laying on top of him and stroking his silky hair.

 Ciel shook his head.

The blonde boy smirked. “How do you feel?” he leaned in closer. “Humiliated? Ashamed?” his hands slid down to Ciel’s bare chest where he rubbed the still warm cum over his skin. “Longing?”

Ciel simply blinked.

“This has been lesson one” he pulled himself off the smaller boy before proceeding to unbutton his own pants.

_Nothing more, please. I can’t last._

“And this will be lesson two, Ciel”. Alois pulled his cock from his pants and began stroking it, biting his lip. It began to rise again until reaching its full length, glistening at the tip. He crawled towards the earl Phantomhive like a cat. Ciel recoiled at his boldness, eyes wide.

“Lesson two”. Devilish glee came to his face once more as he grasped Ciel firmly by the hair. “Always return the favour.”


End file.
